


Un lupo per nulla solitario

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un lupo per nulla solitarioFandom: psycho-passPairing: KouGinoPrompt: Lupo SolitarioChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, shounen-ai, La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 1





	Un lupo per nulla solitario

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un lupo per nulla solitario  
> Fandom: psycho-pass  
> Pairing: KouGino  
> Prompt: Lupo Solitario  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, shounen-ai, La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Quando aveva conosciuto Ginoza, Kougami, come del resto probabilmente tutti i loro compagno di scuola, aveva visto nel ragazzo un qualcuno che volesse isolarsi dal resto del mondo quasi come se non gli interessasse avere dei legami, almeno aveva pensato questo fin a quando non erano diventati amici.  
Però negli ultimi tempo Nobuchika lo aveva incominciato ad evitare e non capiva i motivi che l’avessero spinto a tanto: possibile che credesse essere capace di giudicarlo per via di suo padre? Lui non era così sciocco da non volere la sua amicizia solamente perché il genitore era diventato un criminale latente e gliel’aveva già fatto capire.  
Quel giorno Shinya l’aveva fermato fuori dall’uscita perché voleva conoscere i motivi di Gino.  
«Perché mi stai evitando? Mi sembra di averti già detto che non m’interessa se tu sia figlio di un criminale latente: chi lo fa è solo un idiota!»  
«Kou, mio padre non c’entra…»  
Ginoza lo incominciò a fissare con una certa insistenza e inaspettatamente si ritrovò le sue labbra sfiorare le proprie.  
«Mi odi per questo?»  
«Niente affatto»  
A quel punto gli fu chiaro del perché lo stesse evitando: la sua era solo paura. Un timore che egli stesso conosceva bene ed era quello di essere giudicato dall’altro per quei sentimenti che con il tempo erano scaturiti.  
«Il fatto è che mi piaci».  
«Anche tu mi piaci, Gino».  
Alla fine quel lupo per nulla solitario.


End file.
